


Phone Sex II - the Revenge

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Kinks [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nick's turn to interrupt Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex II - the Revenge

The call went straight to voice mail and Nick frowned. Ryan had turned his phone off, that meant he must be in the office. He dialled that number instead and got the switchboard. Apparently Ryan's line was engaged. Nick sighed in frustration. This was getting annoying.

He turned to his computer and opened up the instant messaging program.

'Ryan? Are you there?'

There was a long pause and then the computer bleeped.

'Cutter. I'm on the phone with Lester. Can we lock him in a room with your boss and let them talk each other to death?'

Nick laughed. 'I have a better idea. How about I entertain you? *wicked grin*'

Ryan glanced up from his desk and checked the door was closed. Lester was still lecturing him on the amount of damage they'd caused on their last mission and he wasn't expected to say anything other than the occasional 'yes, sir'.

'What did you have in mind?' he typed. 'And what happened to your meeting?'

'The Dean decided not to wait for me and left. Thank you for that, by the way!'

Ryan chuckled and then winced as Lester asked what was so funny. "Nothing, sir. Connor just walked past my office being his normal self."

'Damn, Cutter, don't make me laugh. Lester's getting suspicious.'

Nick chuckled. Oh this was going to be so much fun. 'Well, let's see how quiet you can be this time..'

'Revenge? That's so childish, Cutter.' Ryan grinned and unfastened his trousers with one hand. If Cutter was in the mood to play he'd better be prepared.

'You had me wank in the kitchen of my office with the Dean sitting at my desk! Turnaround is fair play, Ryan.'

'Fair enough. Anything to distract me from Lester's endless rant about how destructive and expensive my men are. I've never been called an idiot in quite so many words before.'

Nick snorted. He'd been on the receiving end of Lester's lectures before. The man could be quite entertaining but only when the rants were directed at someone else.

'Slide one of your hands under your shirt and pinch your nipple. Do it hard, the way you always want me to do it. Move from one to the other until you're hard and aching, Ryan. I like the idea of you sitting there teasing yourself while Lester yells at you.'

'Fuck, you're an evil bastard sometimes.' Ryan did as he was told, only his iron self control keeping him from making any noise. He could feel his cock starting to get interested as he pinched and pulled on his nipples.

'Enjoying yourself?' Nick grinned. He knew how sensitive Ryan's nipples were. The other man loved it when Nick played with them, taking him past the point of pain until they were red and swollen.

'You know I am, Cutter. Stop being a tease and let me touch my prick instead.'

'But I like it when you're almost ready to beg. I'll be nice since you're in the office. Take yourself in hand, but don't make yourself come yet. Touch yourself slowly for me, imagine I'm watching you.' Nick licked his lips at the thought. They were definitely going to have to try that one day. Ryan would put on a damn good show, he knew it.

Ryan bit back a growl and suddenly realised Lester had gone quiet and was waiting for a response of some kind. He racked his brain for an appropriate comment, frantically rerunning Lester's rant in his mind, which he'd only been half listening to. "Uh, yes, sir, sorry, sir. We'll try not to cause too much damage next time we're saving your scientists from something with big teeth that wants to eat them. Sir."

His comment set Lester off again but he didn't care. Right now the only thing he wanted was to come. He gripped his cock and started stroking it slowly, swiping his thumb across the head randomly until he was almost certain Lester would be able to hear him breathing more heavily. He hoped Lester wouldn't think he was making a pass at him; Lyle wouldn't be happy with Ryan hitting on his man and he didn't want to explain what he was really doing instead.

'Cutter, just let me come before Lester sends someone down here to find what I'm doing.'

Nick grinned. 'Okay, Ryan, since you ask so nicely ... Imagine I'm under your desk. I'd suck your cock into my mouth and drink you down. Then I'd fuck you over your desk for a change.'

Ryan closed his eyes for a second and swallowed another groan. Speeding up his strokes he came hard, dropping the phone and moaning softly. He cursed and hurriedly cleaned himself up, scrabbling for the phone. "No sir, sorry, I wasn't ignoring you, I just dropped the phone. Yes sir, very sorry. Thank you sir. Goodbye."

'Ryan?' Nick was beginning to wonder if Ryan had logged out.

'Bugger, I dropped the phone when I came. Lester's getting suspicious. Don't think he knows what we were up to but he definitely knows we were up to something. If I get fired I'm going to make you support me. Bastard.'

'I always wanted a toy boy.'

'Oh fuck you, Cutter. Any second my door's going to open and Lyle's going to be in here trying to find out what we were doing. You better hope he doesn't tell anyone.'

Ryan glared at the computer as he heard very familiar footsteps coming along the corridor.

Lyle stuck his head around the door and then sniffed suspiciously. "Are you alone in here or is Cutter hiding under the desk?" he teased.

"No he isn't," Ryan said blandly. "It's just me."

Lyle laughed. "Well you can't have been indulging in phone sex because I know for a fact Lester's been lecturing you for the last hour." He looked at the computer and grinned again. "Tell Cutter hello from me. And open a window before Lester comes looking for you. He has another hour long lecture about the misuse of government property he quite enjoys giving and you won't be able to get away with wanking off to indecent messages from your boyfriend if Lester's actually in your office dressing you down." He disappeared again and shut the door behind him.

Well, well, office sex. He hadn't thought Cutter had it in him.


End file.
